1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facility operating according to galvanic principles such as a lithium-ion cell, respectively an accumulator comprising a plurality of such cells, wherein said facility is provided with an operating management system, and to a process for the control of the operating condition of the facility.
2. Discussion of Background Information
It is common practice to charge conventional lithium-ion cells, respectively accumulators, by means of a specific charging circuit, respectively charging electronic, only. A conventional charging circuit controls a charging-dependent charging current and may, for example, monitor the charging end voltage to be exactly kept.
Since integrated circuits have become respectively cheap, lithium-ion accumulators are operated more frequently in connection with an operating management system comprising an intelligent electronic circuit that considerably increases the safety during operation of said accumulators.
In practical use of lithium-ion accumulators, in particular such having a high capacity, it has proved that conventional measures, in particular for the operating control, are sub-optimally developed with regard to requirements such as durability and safety of the cells, and that the dependency of type and variances in the individual cells as well as the use history and operating conditions in some cases have not sufficiently been taken into account. Thus, there is a need for finding new solutions in order to allow for operating lithium-ion accumulators in a more durable and safer manner.
It would be advantageous to be able to operate galvanic cells such as lithium-ion accumulators so that they are more durable.
It has been found that this goal can be achieved by a facility operating according to galvanic principles such as particularly an accumulator, for example a lithium-ion accumulator, which comprises at least one galvanic cell such as, for example, a lithium-ion cell, an operating management system for monitoring and controlling an electric operating condition of the facility as well as the monitoring of a temperature of the facility. According to the invention, the operating management system is designed to control the electric operating condition of the facility in dependence on the temperature. The mentioned electric operating condition may, in particular, be a charging current, respectively a discharging current, of the facility. By means of the temperature-dependent control of the electric operating condition, the facility, respectively an accumulator, respectively a cell of an accumulator, may be operated more durable and safer.